Gina Inviere
Gina Inviere'The name "Gina" is never spoken in the series until the television special "Razor" . However, before that, Ron Moore used the name throughout the podcasts for the episodes where Inviere appears, and the name was widely used by fans and news writers. Her surname was not introduced even behind-the-scenes until "Razor". is the alias ("inviere" is Old Gemenese for "resurrection") of a Number Six copy who poses as a systems analyst aboard the battlestar ''Pegasus. Biography How long Inviere was within the Cyrannus star system is unknown, though she had enough time to find herself in the employment of Integral Systems Engineering, a defense contractor. For several months she planned out the overhaul of Pegasus, a Mercury-class battlestar, as it readied for a six month refit. During this time, Inviere became close with Rear Admiral Helena Cain and developed a relationship largely kept discreet from the crew. When the Cylon invasion force arrived in what became known as the Fall of the Twelve Colonies, Pegasus was damaged by nuclear blasts over the Scorpia Fleet Shipyards but escaped due to the Command Navigation Program being disabled, which Lt. Kendra Shaw uncovered after two days had a backdoor protocol allowing the Cylons to upload viruses, a common procedure during the Cylon War. In the first week after the attack, Inviere worked with the other crew informally as a conscript, continuing to repair the ship's networked computers while Admiral Cain planned an attack on a Cylon target believed to be a communications relay. During this time she was able to gain access to Lt. Shaw's access codes, allowing her to access more of the systems unsupervised than ordinarily expected of a contractor. When Pegasus began its assault on the Cylon target, it fell into a Cylon trap with fifteen Raider squadrons massing on it. With Lt. Shaw's codes, Inviere was able to disabled its weapons from CIC, forcing the crew to manually man them. Helping the Centurions get through the portside airlocks after Heavy Raiders boarded the ship, Inviere returned to CIC from Airlock 4 to sabotage its weapon systems further. Soon, however, her arrest was ordered by Lt. Shaw, who had shot dead a Number Six at Airlock 4 and correctly determined Inviere was herself a Cylon. Through she was able to kill a Marine and arm herself, Shaw knocked her out with the butt of a rifle. For several months, Inviere was kept in custody in ''Pegasus brig. As a Cylon, her rights as a person were ignored and she was interrogated by Lt. Gabriel Thorne for information. This interrogation quickly gave way to a campaign of degradation, with the crew taking turns gang-raping her as a morale-building initiative. When Pegasus made contact with Galactica and a civilian fleet, Dr. Gaius Baltar took over as interrogator and found her in a near-catatonic state, totally unresponsive. Over hours or days, he slowly got her to eat, move and eventually speak, though this was less to do with interrogation than because he had himself fallen in love with another Number Six on Caprica. Inviere aided Baltar in the interrogation without coercion, and identified a Cylon target pursuing the fleet as a Resurrection Ship, where her consciousness would be downloaded to were she to die. Suicidal, the ship's proximity prevented her from her release, and her reveal kick-started a Colonial Fleet strike which destroyed it. Killing a Marine guard, she tried to force Baltar to kill her with his sidearm, but held back her feelings and fled, first assassinating Admiral Cain in her office and then escaping out into the fleet.As did Shelly Godfrey, Inviere knows how to navigate through a battlestar without being detected, including escaping from one, since Godfrey also disappears from Galactica. It is possible that Baltar helped her escape, but this is fanwanking. Over the following weeks, Inviere settled on Cloud Nine and gained membership within Demand Peace, an activist group which believed peace with the Cylons was possible only if the government and Colonial Fleet accepted it as such. While the Number Six model was already known to the fleet as a known Cylon model due to Gina Godfrey's own activities, Inviere was able to evade detection by changing her hairstyle, donning glasses and keeping herself within the confines of her room. In spite of the compassion shown by Baltar, who continued to meet up with her on board Cloud Nine, Inviere continued to distrust humans, and suggested that were he to become President he should turn against Admiral Adama to solidify distrust of the military. When Demand Peace began terrorist attacks in the fleet to make its demands heard, Baltar smuggled a nuclear bomb into Cloud Nine as a show of good faith, that they halt their activities perpetually and he take their views into consideration. Aside from these business meetings, Baltar attempted to start a romantic relationship with Inviere, seeing her as a stand-in for his Six. Due to her experiences on Pegasus, however, this rellationship stalled. Outside of her activities in Demand Peace, Inviere was able to get into contact with D'anna Biers, a Number Three who took the role of a journalist within the fleet. Biers had discovered the existence of a Number Eight on Galactica pregnant with a Human-Cylon hybrid. The two made plans to smuggle the baby out from Galactica in a specially-designed storage container, but this plan was aborted when news, inaccurately, was given as to the baby's death. During the Presidential election campaign, Inviere served in secret as a member of the Baltar campaign party, giving him advice from Cloud Nine. Baltar would win the election with the policy of settling on New Caprica, a newly-discovered planet, but his new role in government effectively ended their ability to have a relationship. Inviere turned down his offer she settle on New Caprica and live in secret with him, and broke off their relationship with a final, reluctant sexual encounter. Following Baltar's return to Colonial One, the fleet jumped to New Caprica. Heartbroken and disturbed, Inviere detonated Demand Peace's nuclear bomb in an effort to kill herself while far away from any other Resurrection Ships. The explosion destroyed Cloud Nine and several other ships nearby, and left a nuclear signature that would get the attention of the Cylons a light year away and one year later. Gallery GinaPromo2.jpg Further notes *Gina is a reference to some fans' derisive nickname for the Re-imagined Series, GINO meaning "Galactica In Name Only". This itself is an allusion to RINO and DINO, both derogatory political terms used in the United States. *In real life, "înviere" is Romanian for "resurrection". *Gina has darker hair than the Number Six copies seen before her. It is unknown whether she has naturally white hair which she dyes honey-blonde, or other Sixes have naturally honey-blonde hair which they dye white. When Caprica-Six is reborn in "Downloaded", her hair is white. In "Torn", a Six with even darker, raven-black, hair appears. Other Sixes with darker hair than the norm seen later include Natalie Faust, Lida in "Blood on the Scales", and Tough Six in "The Plan".Cinematically, actor Tricia Helfer's hair was dyed in the lighter color in Season 1. However, the dye caused damage to her hair, so wigs are used later. The hair color of Gina is the actress's natural color. *Gina was supposed to appear in a subplot in "Downloaded" in which she conspires with D'Anna Biers to kidnap Hera. However, the episode ran long and all of the scenes involving the scheme were cut. Sources Category:Characters Category:Number Sixes